Apparences trompeuses
by busard
Summary: Après la bataille finale, deux hommes discutent de leur avenir et des événements passés. Court one-shot. Couple à découvrir. Venez y jeter un œil.


Désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de "changer le passé", mais j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête et je n'arrive pas à écrire le prochain chapitre. J'espère que en l'écrivant, l'idée me laissera tranquille et que je pourrais poster le nouveau chapitre dimanche. Bonne lecture.

Apparences trompeuses

Juste après la bataille finale à poudlard et la victoire incontestée de Harry Potter, deux hommes se tenaient sur une colline qui dominait le domaine de Poudlard. Personne n'aurait put deviner qui se cachait sous de si lourdes capes avec leur capuchon relevé. Les deux personnes regardaient les dommages causés à l'école des sorciers et ils semblaient se donner du courage par le fait que leurs mains étaient liées.

" Et maintenant, que va il se passer ?" Demanda l'un des deux.

" Maintenant, les Weasley vont mettre le grappin sur Harry Potter. Cela ne m'étonnerais pas que l'on apprenne ses fiançailles avec la fille Weasley avant deux ans. Le mariage suivra, puis les enfants. Et le garçon qui a survécu deviendra le pourvoyeur de fond de sa belle-famille."

" Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais, et tu le sais très bien !" Grogna le premier.

" Je sais. Mais je trouve tout ceci hilarant."

" Tu ne crains pas que quelqu'un vienne rechercher ton corps ?" Demanda le premier.

" Tu ne crains pas que quelqu'un découvre ton subterfuge ?" Répliqua le second.

" Non. Mon golem était parfait, et la décomposition rapide de mon corps pourra facilement être expliqué par la magie noire que j'utilisais."

" J'ai laissé assez de preuve dans la cabane pour montrer que je suis bien mort et que quelqu'un s'est emparé de mon corps."

" Nous avons eut beaucoup de chance."

" C'est exact. Et nous ne devons pas la gâcher. Nous partirons dès que la fête battra son plein. il y aura moins de risques que l'on se rende compte de notre départ."

" Et que vas tu faire à propos des souvenirs que tu as laissé à Potter ?"

" Il peut les garder ou bien les détruire. Cela n'a aucune importance pour moi."

" Tu ne regrettes pas de lui avoir donner tout tes souvenirs à propos de Lily Potter ? Je sais à quel point elle a compté pour toi."

" Tu as raison. Et c'est pour cela que je suis heureux de ne plus avoir de souvenirs intimes d'elle. Elle ne méritait pas ma dévotion. Elle était rancunière et ne m'a jamais pardonnée ce que j'ai dit ce jour là. Elle a toujours refusée mes excuses, et elle s'est tournée vers le riche partis. Elle et Potter étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Tout comme tu es fait pour moi et que je suis fait pour toi."

" C'est vrai. C'est drôle que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. Pas même le célèbre professeur Dumbledore."

" Dumby ne voyait que ses plans. Il n'imaginait pas que d'autres personnes aient d'autres plans. En plus il n'a jamais deviné ma vraie nature."

" J'ai été stupide de créer ces horcruxes. Heureusement que Potter s'en est chargé. Je regrette quand même un peu Nagini."

" Ce serpent était un psychopathe ! Tu te rends compte que sans ma condition je serais réellement mort ! Je dis, bon débarras !"

" Oui, oui, je sais. Mais il fallait que cela semble réel. Sinon les gamins n'y auraient jamais crus."

" Il y a prit du plaisir ! Je te jure ! Pour semblé réel, ça à semblé réel ! Ils se sont enfuis dès que j'ai cessé de respirer. Le courage des Griffondors en plein action !"

" Tu aurais préféré qu'ils emportent ton corps avec eux ?" Se moqua le premier homme.

" Bien sur que non ! Je peux paraitre mort pour des non initiés, mais Pomfrey aurait tout de suite vu que je simulais. Tout s'est passé selon nos plans."

La conversation des deux hommes fut interrompue par un feu d'artifice improvisé. Et cela les fit sourire. Ils n'auraient plus longtemps à attendre.

" Pourquoi as tu protégé le gamin Potter durant toutes ces années ? Tu ne devait rien à sa mère étant donné que la soit disant prophétie était aussi fausse que celle qui l'a dite."

" Dumbledore et tout ses partisans y croyaient. Cela lui donnait une certaine consistance. Et le fait que tu ais attaqué les Potter cette nuit la rendait encore plus crédible."

" Je sais, j'ai fait une erreur. Tu m'avais prévenu de ne pas y croire, mais en fin de compte cela nous a bien servit. Tu as gagné la confiance du Dumby et tu es devenu membre de l'ordre du phénix. Quel nom prétentieux ! Et personne ne s'est jamais douté de ce que tu était."

" Les élèves l'ont deviné. Mais personne ne les as crus." Ricana le second homme. " La chauve-sourie des donjons, le vampire, ils me donnaient ces noms là sans savoir à quel point ils avaient raison. Mais pour en revenir à Potter, j'ai juste joué le rôle que le directeur attendait tout en me faisant plaisir."

" Tu as martyrisé ce pauvre garçon !" Ria franchement le premier homme.

" Je ne dirais pas martyrisé, mais c'est vrai que je lui ait fait payé la note pour ce que son père m'avait fait durant nos années d'études. Je ne suis pas un saint et je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être."

" Et c'est pourquoi James Potter devait mourir. Personne ne touche à mon âme-sœur sans en payer le prix. Ils sont tous morts maintenant, et tu peux désormais vivre en paix, c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulus."

" Je sais, et je t'en remercie. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir y aller."

" Vas tu enfin me dire ou nous allons ?" Plaida le premier homme.

" Nous allons quitter l'Angleterre. Il n'y a plus rien ici pour nous. Et nous allons nous rendre sur mon île qui est cachée par des charmes très anciens. Personne ne nous trouvera là bas. Nous y passerons les prochains siècles. Tu vas adorer, il y a plein d'ingrédients pour potion et un manoir d'assez bonne ne manquerons de rien je peux te l'assurer."

" Ton île ? Depuis quand possèdes tu une île ? Et ou diable se trouve elle ?"

" En fait, cette île appartenait aux Black. Sirius l'as offerte à Dumbledore peu avant sa mort, et comme le directeur ne voulait pas avoir à payer les gobelins pour la transaction, il l'as fait mettre à mon nom. Nul doute qu'il avait l'intention de la récupérée dès que j'aurais payer tout les frais, mais il s'est fait maudire par ta bague et je crois que l'île lui est sortie de la tête. J'ai put finir de payer la transaction lorsque j'étais moi même directeur de Poudlard et maintenant elle est ma propriété. Elle se trouve dans l'océan indien, et il y fait très beau quasiment toute l'année."

" Une chance que les mythes sur les vampires soit une totale invention. Ou sinon nous ne pourrions pas profiter de ce paradis que tu décris."

" Ça l'est. Tu verras, fait moi confiance. Mais ne regrettes tu pas de laisser tes partisans ici ?"

" Non. Beaucoup sont morts. Et ceux qui ont survécus seront soit envoyés à Askaban, soit, comme les Malfoy, sauront tirer leur épingle du jeu. Le monde n'est pas prêt pour les changements que je veux amener. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, allons passer quelques siècles dans notre paradis et laissons les sorciers s'embourber dans leur vision restrictive du monde. Il sera bien temps d'essayer de changer de nouveau les choses quand nous reviendrons. Après tout, nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous. Nous avons bien mérités de profiter un peu de temps de paix."

Le second homme ne dit rien à cela mais il sourit. Puis il rejeta sa cape montrant un visage plutôt ingrat avec un nez trop grand. Le premier homme fit de même montrant un visage sévère mais non dénué de charme. Ses long cheveux sombres lui tombant en boucle sur les épaules. il se tourna vers le second homme dont le visage commençait à changer. Le nez se rétrécis, les dent reprirent leur vrai place et deux crocs apparurent à la place des incisives. Le visage, si il ne devint pas parfait, fut désormais agréable à regarder.

" Personne d'autre n'a le droit de te voir ainsi, Severus." Dit le premier homme.

" Personne à part toi, Tom." Confirma Severus. "Il est temps. Nous pouvons y aller. Es tu prêt enfant ?"

" Je suis à vos ordre, mon maitre."

Les deux vampires échangèrent un baisé passionné avant de disparaitre au premier rayon de lune. Et personne n'entendit parler d'eux pour un long, un très long moment.

FIN.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Maintenant je ne remet à l'écriture du prochain chapitre. A très bientôt et merci de me laisser une review.


End file.
